


Overindulgence

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Holidays, Humor, Kink Discovery, Kinks, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spanksgiving, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Unconventional Use of Kitchen Twine, kakamei, smut for smut's sake, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Thanksgiving is a time to grow closer to your loved ones and indulge in the pleasures of the harvest from the year. Kakashi and Mei do both...with gusto.





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to the marvelous Moonlight_Lily and her equally marvelous skills as a beta for this story. I appreciate you more than words and commas can say ❤
> 
> This story will be my submission to November 2018 Smut Monday (prompt: Food) as well as a naughty little event the Kakashis-sisterwives are arranging on Tumblr: Spanksgiving (you read that right).
> 
> Since the holiday I'm describing is an American Thanksgiving, please consider this a modern AU (of sorts?), where Kakashi and Mei are in the U.S.  
> (They are also registered and ready to vote in the midterm elections on November 6th.)
> 
> I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time manipulating them.

“I thought it was traditional to sleep in on Thanksgiving.” Kakashi poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the doorframe in the kitchen where he could best admire the scene before him. “It was lonely in bed all by myself.” He mockingly pouted, bringing the cup to his lips.

Mei’s abundant locks were falling out of the loose bun she’d wound them into at the back of her head. She was wearing her favorite mismatched sleep shirt and trousers-both of which had at one time been his. He watched the oversized clothing ripple and sway with her movements, draped over the curves of her body that he knew so well, and felt a familiar twitch between his legs, urging him to explore those curves once more.

“I had to get up early to make the stuffing and get the turkey ready to go into the oven,” Mei replied without turning away from her task.

“But you were up late baking pies last night too.” Kakashi approached her from behind, using his coffee cup to warm his hands on the chilly late November morning. “I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I knew it would be so much work for you.” Genuine concern replaced the pout he’d infused with his baritone voice.

“I want to do this, really.” Mei tipped her head back to rest against Kakashi’s shoulder as he stood against her, setting his coffee cup down on the counter away from the ingredients and recipe cards laid out on it.  “And the house smelled great last night, didn’t it?”

“It did,” Kakashi hummed into her ear as he slipped his warm hands under her shirt, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer against him. He began to sway his hips from side to side, guiding her body along with his where they stood.  He kissed her temple and murmured, “they look great too. I know I said apple was my favorite, but you may have convinced me to have a slice of the pumpkin pie as well.” He smiled at the soft giggle that bubbled out of her, happy to have instigated it. He continued their slow dance enjoying the feel of her rear when it pressed against him and chuckled when his groin reacted to it.

Mei chuckled at it too. “How on earth could I be so enticing while I prepare the turkey?” Despite her teasing, she arched her back, pushing into him fully, drawing a grunt from Kakashi as he kissed a trail from her shoulder up her neck. “You’re going to distract me if you keep that up,” she sighed.

“Challenge accepted,” he murmured before sucking in her earlobe, he knew she loved that she could get a literal rise out of him.  Kakashi released her earlobe with a pop while his hands began to trace her hip bones. “What are you doing to the unfortunate thing anyway?”

“Just tying it up and stuffing it before I put it in the oven.” Mei tilted her head to grant him better access to her neck.

“Mmm,” Kakashi hummed as he gently pressed his fingers into her abdomen beneath the soft cotton trousers that used to be his. Between his kisses becoming hotter and his cock becoming firmer, he didn’t fully consider the next words before they rumbled out of him, “I’d like to tie you up and stuff you.”

Mei’s gasp made him realize what he’d said. His tongue wrestled between an excuse and an apology, but before it could deliver either, she moaned. “Oh God, do you mean it?”

Kakashi’s astonishment came out with a hot puff of air and a single word against her neck. “What?”

Mei’s eyes flew open, and she seemed just as surprised by her admission. “What?”

They stared at each other for a silent moment before Kakashi broke it. “Are you saying you’d like me to…?”

Before he finished, Mei began to stutter out, “well only if, if you want…?”

The third member of their party made himself known between them, standing at attention in honor of this development.  Kakashi and Mei looked at one another, finding a new appreciation in each other through the haze of lust that clouded their eyes. As if on cue, the oven buzzed to let them know that it too, was preheated.

Mei leaned over to wash her hands in the kitchen sink. “It’s a fantasy of mine, to have my hands tied to the headboard while you tease me. It drives me crazy just thinking about it.”

Kakashi renewed his attacks on her throat, his hands racing each other to between her legs. “Is it what you think of when you touch yourself?” He gripped her thigh with one hand while the fingers of the other traced along her sex. He groaned when he found she was already dewy and began grinding himself against her.

“Yes,” she panted out as she grabbed the aluminum foil. He plunged a finger into her, and she moaned at the welcome intrusion, pausing before tearing a sheet of the foil off.

“Hurry,” he panted, and she obliged. He withdrew his finger from her body and stepped back from her so she could cover the roasting pan before putting it into the oven. Mei set the timer and practically ran for their bedroom.

A thought occurred to Kakashi. “Wait- we don’t have a rope or, or handcuffs or anything!”

“Just bring the kitchen twine then!” Mei called over her shoulder, already near the bedroom door and pulling her clothing off.

Kakashi snatched the kitchen twine from the counter as well as the scissors she’d used before rushing to meet her in their bedroom. He set them down on a dresser and tugged his clothing off when he got there. His cock throbbed at the sight of her, naked on their bed, the pillows propped between her head and the headboard. Mei’s eyes sparkled with excitement, her bottom lip bitten between her teeth.

“Oh God, baby,” he exhaled as he hurried to straddle her and create makeshift restraints for her wrists from the twine. “Is that too tight? Unh-” his groan was bitten off as she dipped her head to swirl her tongue around the tip of his shaft.

She wriggled her hand to test it. “No, it’s fine.” Her breath fanned his sensitive length, and she tried wrapping her lips around the head of his weeping cock.

He kept himself out of her reach as he wrapped a few lengths around her other wrist, tying it off before setting the twine and the scissors on the nightstand next to the bed.

Kakashi looked down at Mei looking up at him. Her eyes were hooded with desire, her tongue poking out, swiping at his rod that bobbed before her mouth. He braced himself with his hands on the headboard. “Take it,” he panted and felt himself engulfed in the heat of her mouth.

He was so worked up and knew he wouldn’t last long this way, but he couldn’t help himself from asking, “is this part of your fantasy? Tell me.”

“Yes,” she whispered, running her tongue up and down his length. “And I imagine you stroking yourself in front of me, teasing me, playing with me until I beg for you. I’m not far from that right now, though,” she panted out her private confession and looked up at him again.

“Shit,” Kakashi hissed as he retreated to kneel between her legs in front of her. He was caught up in her fantasy and needed to cool down for a minute so he could live up to it.

He bent her knees and parted her legs to admire her glistening folds between them. Almost of its own accord, his right hand circled his girth, and he stroked himself lightly, slowly under her heated gaze. Kakashi watched Mei’s eyes become unfocused when he caressed her pussy with the tip of his thumb from his left hand. She purred, and her eyes fluttered closed when he pushed the digit inside her, wiggling it within. “Fuck baby, you are so wet.”

Kakashi inched his body closer to hers, aligned his shaft until it was just touching her entrance and waited for her eyes to focus on him again. “You want it? Come get it.”

Mei moaned, and her hips began undulating, trying to pull him in where she needed to feel him. Kakashi almost lost his control as he kept still and witnessed her struggle. Her arms strained against their bindings as she desperately tried to work him into her. Her cry of frustration became one of pleasure when he brushed his right thumb in lazy circles against her clit to encourage her. “That’s it, baby, take what you need.”

Kakashi felt her pussy clench around the head of his shaft in reaction to his words. He increased the pressure and alternated between stroking her clit and circling it with his thumb. It wasn’t long before Mei wailed, “please give it to me!”

“Give what to you baby, hmm? Is this what you need?” He began indulging her with shallow thrusts. “Do you need my cock deep inside you to make you come?”

“Yes yes yes please oh please,” Mei was near sobbing. Kakashi felt his own orgasm building as she fell apart before him. He plunged into her in rapid thrusts, rocking her body with the force of them.

Mei’s eyes rolled into her head before she closed them, her mouth hung open, and her chest heaved in gulping breaths. Kakashi felt her legs tremble, felt her convulse around his cock and he let go of what remained of his own restraint. His thrusts became erratic. “Come for me baby- yes! Oh, fuck! Fuck, oh _fuck,_ ” he shouted as he came within her orgasm.

His release shook his body with such force that he swayed on his knees when it was over. He wanted nothing more than to topple onto her, but he reached for the scissors and cut the twine that bound Mei’s wrists to the headboard.

Kakashi laid down beside her after returning the scissors to the nightstand. He gathered her dazed form into his arms and pulled her against him. “Ooh that was hot,” she breathed against his chest.

“Yeah,” came his weak reply as he caught his breath.

Mei chuckled into his chest, and she kissed him. “You take a quick nap, you’ve earned it. I have to shower and get ready before I get back to cooking Thanksgiving dinner.”

Usually, Mei getting into the shower was an experience he preferred to share, but Kakashi’s body was spent, and he only had enough energy to wonder at her reserves before he slipped into a brief slumber.

 

 

Mei’s carefully arranged plan of preparing the holiday meal had been thrown off by their morning’s antics. Kakashi’s thoughts never strayed far from the memory of it, and he found himself struggling to tame a prominent part of his anatomy as he helped in the kitchen.

He was being tested again; he realized as he stared at Mei’s well-rounded rear, which she’d jutted out in his direction as she bent over to check the turkey in the oven. Kakashi stepped aside, collecting himself when he caught her smirk as she brushed past him before she returned to mashing the potatoes.

He tsked at her. “You’re naughty.”

And he spanked her once as she brought the masher down.

Kakashi expected her to chuckle, however, Mei’s hand stilled, and her spine stiffened before he heard her shaky exhale.

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned his back against the counter as she raised her hand with the kitchen tool in it, hovering above the potatoes. He carefully observed her face as he timed another spank when she brought the masher down again. Mei’s eyes closed, and she bit her lip this time.

Intrigued, Kakashi watched as she prepared her assault on the potatoes once more. She brought the masher down with more force as he spanked her, hard, for the third time. “Oh, fuck me,” she sighed.

“What?” Kakashi gawked at her.

“What?” Came Mei’s breathy reply.

“Shit, woman. You’re gonna kill me.” Kakashi ducked, hauling her up over his shoulder and slapped his hand on her ass. He felt her shiver dart all the way down to his cock, and he was hard as steel again.

“Kakashi,” Mei panted to his backside. “I need to baste the turkey again in twenty minutes.”

“I need to baste you right now,” he growled without breaking his stride to their bedroom once more.

 

 

“I’m sorry if it’s a little dry.” Mei quietly fussed over the turkey as Kakashi carved it at the table in front of their guests.

“That’s what gravy is for,” Asuma assured her with a smile as he took his seat at the table next to Kurenai.

“We appreciate that you cooked Thanksgiving dinner for us, what with your ankle and all,” Temari chimed in with her gratitude as Shikamaru pushed her chair in for her.

Kakashi’s eyes, looking sleepier than usual, couldn’t hide his amusement as he glanced sideways at Mei. She blushed at the story she’d had to fabricate to explain her slight limp.

Despite said limp, Mei flitted about the dining room throughout the holiday dinner. She barely sat to eat her own meal, continually getting up to bring a dish to the table or take another from it after it had been passed around.

When it came time for coffee and dessert, Kakashi noticed her extended absence while their guests laughed around the table. He grabbed a slice of the pumpkin pie he knew she’d want and went into the kitchen to seek her out.

He leaned in the doorframe of the kitchen, watching her from behind as she washed the dishes from the lavish Thanksgiving dinner she’d made. “Mei love, don’t do this now. I’ll wash them later; you’ve done enough.”

Kakashi approached her with a forkful of pie and fed it to her while her hands remained beneath the sudsy water. “Come sit down and enjoy dessert with everyone.”

Mei swallowed the bite of her favorite pie and giggled. “I can’t,” she lowered her voice to barely a whisper, “my ass hurts too much.”

Even though she wasn’t upset, Kakashi couldn’t help feeling bad for his part in her predicament. He set the plate of pie he’d brought for her on their small kitchen table and pulled a chair out from it to sit down. Mei dried her hands as she turned to face him.

“Kakashi,” she soothed when she saw the expression on his face. “I loved every minute of it.” Her giggles began again as he pulled her towards him and cradled her on his lap, providing a cushion for her so she could sit.

He fed her another bite of the pie as she relaxed into his hold. “I think we over-indulged today,” he chuckled. Then the soldier he thought had been sated twitched yet again at his next thought. He kissed her behind her ear and softly crooned in his baritone, “perhaps we reserve that for once a week, hmm? We could make Friday night our ‘bondage night.’”

Mei leaned into his kiss and his voice. “Oh, Daddy,” she murmured.

Kakashi’s lips paused, his cock strained, and his eyes bulged. “What?”

Mei started, guiltily looking at him from the corner of her eye. “What?”

 

** The End **


End file.
